


Slipping through the cracks

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Life is rough when you're a newly created Chimera, most people in the military don't take kindly to your existence; some see you as an abomination of nature and others see you as a specimen to prod and poke. Luckily, the humans who live downtown, don't care too much about who you are or where you come from; the downside is the higher crime rate brings in the police and military, which puts you at risk of capture or extermination. Sometimes, Martel finds herself having to run and hide in order to maintain what many people would say, is only but a fraction of freedom. But to her, considering the alternative, this is as good as it gets. There is a plus side to this life however, urban snakes slither through the back alleys, seen as nothing more than pests that have overstayed their welcome and their existence prohibit the citizens of Central City feeling like they live in a perfect and clean world, just like Martel. For this reason; as well as a snake, now making up part of her, she can't help but find comfort and relate in these creatures who are only trying to survive.
Comments: 1
Collections: FMA Secret Santa 2020





	Slipping through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/gifts).




End file.
